The True Gaurdian
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: Valliant has fallen into the wrong hands. Heroes and guardians were chosen. A tough challenge lies ahead. Nobody can be trusted. Valliant needs to be saved. Read and review! I need your help to save Valliant!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Choice**

It was round about midnight when Alexander woke up to noises outside his room. Alexander knew his time was almost up. He was always a few steps ahead. He knew that he was going to be assassinated, he just didn't know when. He was up and alert in no time. He slowly walked towards the door. He had a big room, but to him it felt like many hours passed until he got to the door. He slowly turned the knob of the door and opened the door in front of him and stood in a stance ready to fight for his life. Nothing happened. As he exited the room he saw the guards were missing and that no one was in sight.

He knew that he will lose this battle. His powers we strong and unique, but it was not meant for battling. He would have to run for now. The strange thing was that he sensed no presence at all. That was truly strange, because that was his power. He could sense other powers and at the moment there was nothing. Where should he run to? The castle was too big. There were too much exits. This changed into a game of chance.

Once he decided what exit he should try, he ran towards the stairs. When he got to the stairs, he froze. He felt something. He felt somebody close to him. He felt somebody behind him. He could not move. He tried, but it was useless. This person was strong and he knew running won't help. He closed his eyes and said: "I guess this is it." When he opened his eyes he saw nothing. Everything around him was black. There was nothing or nobody, but he knew he was still alive. He knew it was all just an illusion.

He was about to give up, when he felt the presence of somebody he know. He felt his brother, Edward, next to him. He was confused. Alexander knew his Edward was always jealous of him. His brother wanted to be king, but he was the older one. Edward hated him for that. If it was possible he knew that Edward would kill him. Edward treasured his life too much to do that. One rule of society was that you may not kill a member of your own family. If this rule was broken the murder will perish.

Alexander understood everything now. Edward laughed and said: "Do you want to tell me that you really knew this was going to happen?" Alexander smiled at the confusion in his brothers voice and replied: "Well, you are very predictable" Edward got angry at the remark. It took Edward a few seconds before he calmed down. "I don't have time to waste on you. Let's get to the point of my little visit. Seeing as I am your brother I will give you a choice…" Edward and Four other people became visible. Edward walked around so that he could face his brother and continued "… Leave the castle now and begin a new life, or stay and die. Which will it be brother?"

Alexander could still not move. He had a choice to make and he knew that Edward will not give him more than a minute to choose. "I think you know my answer." replied Alexander. At that exact moment Alexander got his ability to move back again and everything went back to normal around him, but his brother and his friends were still there.

Alexander whispered "I am sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Powerless**

Years have passed after that incident. Nobody knows the truth about what happened. The only thing that was told was that King Alexander was killed in his sleep along with a few more members of the royal family. Edward, now known as King Edward, directly took control over the kingdom and the country.

Edward was never a good leader, from his birth until today. Maybe that was because nobody ever looked good when compared to his brother, but now that he no longer has a brother people can see him for what he truly was. He was no longer in his brother's shadow and he thought that once he got the throne people will love him and bow to him, but the opposite happened.

People loved his brother too much to just move on. People started to question him and his ways of doing things and this only angered him. He thought that if they won't want him as king he would have to learn them some lessons. He soon made new rules for the civilization under his control and he made the punishments even worse.

People who broke his rules were killed or punished in the most unimaginable ways. Even those who were silent and followed the rules were killed from within. Valliant was a beautiful country, with people of all walks of life. It was the centre of everything. Now most people feel as if it would have been better if everything was reduced to ashes.

Valliant was the centre of all things magical and enchanting. All the people were unique in their own ways and all of them had their own unique powers. Now everybody has nothing. Only the royal family, Edward's Army, and a few selected people are allowed to use their powers. Anybody caught using any power or magic is guaranteed to die.

Everybody other than the selected had to through away what made them unique. They had to through away their heritage and everything they worked for. Nobody stood a chance against the army. There was once a group of wise and strong warriors who fought for what they believed in and it all ended in misery and the shedding of blood.

People gave up. They knew nothing would change back to the way it was. Everybody was his puppets and nobody fought against it anymore. The fate of the country was set. There were no such things as heroes anymore.

The death of Alexander changed the fate of the whole country. A few weeks before Alexander died, he overheard a conversation, overheard the plans to kill him. At the time he did not know who was conspiring against him, but he knew it was not good. He spent his last few weeks putting things in order. He only hoped that his plans would succeed. He knew it would almost be impossible, and that it could cost innocent lives, but he had to think of his country and he needed someone that he could trust.

Things had gone on for too long now. It was time for change. It was time to call the meeting together and time to gather those Alexander chose. There is still hope, but how long will that last? From here on out things will change, but weather the change is good or bad, only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Summon **

"I guess this is It." The shadowed figure said. It was dark and nothing was quite visible, but at the tone of her voice she was clearly a female. She stood there staring at something in her hand for a few minutes after which she stared out the window.

Suddenly a second person was visible next to her. She jumped when the other person took her around the waist. The other person started laughing at this. At this she got angry and threw the second person out of the window and murmured something underneath her breath.

The other person appeared again, but this time he sat on the bed. She turned and looked at him then sat down on a chair next to her. He was still humored with what just happened and asked through his laughing "What kind of a wife troughs her husband out of a third story window?" At which she snapped "What kind of a husband comes home and scares the hell out of his wife?"

The moonlight lit the room better now and it was unmistakably clear that both of them were smiling. The man then said "I am sorry, but I thought you would be gone by now," There was a moment of silence and then she stared down into her hands again in silence.

After a few moments she looked up at him with tears rolling out of her eyes. At the sight of her tears he teleported next to her, cupped her face within his hands en then teleported them both to the coach and asked her what bothered her. She wiped the tears away and said: "I can't do it. I know I promised him, but I didn't think that this would happen this soon. They will not be ready. With my calculations the oldest one is not even twenty yet. They are still children."

He understood her words and knew that it was true and it took him a few moments to find words to comfort her. He wiped the last tear from her cheek and said: "We need to trust that he knew what he was doing. He had a plan and I know his plans never failed. We can't wait any longer. If it would make you feel better I will go with you and help. I know we promised him that we won't interfere, but I will look in on them every day." At this she looked up at him as if she understood everything.

At that moment she presses the on the small object in her hand while her husband grabbed her shoulders. Both of them suddenly fell over into a deep sleep. The only change that was visible was the object in her hands glowed and it was more visible now. It looked like it was a necklace. It had a plain strap and the part that now glowed looked like it was just a simple piece of flattened metal with strange symbols on it.


End file.
